This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Oklahoma Medical Research Foundation microarray research facility provides microarray services to Oklahoma's biomedical scientists. This service includes consultation on experimental design, RNA QC and labeling, microarray printing, hybridization, image analysis, plus statistical and bioinformatics analyses of data. Microarrays include commercial platforms from Affymetrix and Illumina as well as in-house manufactured products. Our scientific team plays an active role in the evolution of the sciences of microarray production, processing, and bioinformatics. The INBRE funds help maintain the state-of-the-art microarray laboratory so that it can continue to facilitate the successful integration and application of microarray technology into Oklahoma's biomedical research community.